It is useful to know what operations a machine is performing for many reasons, including scheduling preventive maintenance, providing operator training, and suggesting supplemental equipment purchases, to name a few. However, short of asking an operator to specifically log every operation, which is impractical, machines used for construction, mining, logging, and others functions, do not report their activities, only the state of the machine.
U.S. Publication 2102041910 (the '910 publication) discloses a method of establishing a process decision support system that combines expert analysis and operational data to be determined if a given process is good or bad. The '910 publication fails to teach developing an operation classifier that determines a current operation of a machine based on expected operations of the machine and associated machine states.